


Shine a Light

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blind Character, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Clint Barton, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Healing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, reprogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little bits of why he really didn’t want to discuss dating. He already had his sights on someone. Female Hawkeye. AU. (SPOILERS: CPT AMERICA WINTER SOILDER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**/Shine A Light/**

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: The little bits of why he really didn’t want to discuss dating. He already had his sights on someone. Female Hawkeye. AU. (SPOILERS: CPT AMERICA WINTER SOILDER)

Disclaimer: No OWNERSHIP. Just Fun.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Steve came up the stairs to music playing. It was beautiful and emotional. He had to move from his last building after becoming prominently announced of who he is, Captain America. People began to treat him differently. This building is a mix of normal to semi-housing for the active SHIELD agent. Coming up more the music builds with such power that he continues up to see the player.

She is sitting in a chair, eyes closed. Her hands dancing along the cello strings. Her head moving with the emotion and beats. Her other arm dancing back and forth. Standing there he just watches her play. He had heard music before playing and thought someone had great taste in music. Smiling at realizing his fault. Then he sees it. The woman is smiling.

Standing there he cools down and enjoys. The woman seems to dance with her cello partner. Even if she is sitting. Then it crescendos to go still and light like rain on a windowpane. Then it ends. He claps. The woman stands defensively. Her bow out like a weapon.

“Sorry, Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But how couldn’t I. I mean. It was beautiful.” The bow lowered from it’s defensive. Steve smiled. “I’m Steve Rogers in 609.” He holds out his hand. She maneuvers her bow under her arm and holds her hand out about an inch from Steve’s.

“Callisto Barton.” Steve then looks at her studying before taking the hand. “The stairwell has the best acoustics. And it’s always quiet this time of day.”

“I don’t mind. I have heard the music before and thought it was a radio.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I ask what the piece is called.” He takes out his little notebook.

“Shine a Light by Lee Brooks.”

“It is beautiful.” She smiles.

“So Steve Rogers in 609 have a good run.”

“Yeah, I did. Um do you need a …” His phone goes off.

“I think somebody needs you more. Nice meeting you.”

“And you too.” Steve head off on his mission. Yet his mind wonders over the cellist.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, drove him back to his apartment after their overseas mission.

“I know this place.” Steve opens his door to get out.

“Yeah it’s a lay low for SHIELD agents and civilians.” He stands and Widow follows.

“I know, but…” Then she stops. Steve looks to where she is looking. Steve looks to see Callisto walking down the sidewalk. Cello on her back and cane before her tapping the ground. “Lis?” She stops. Takes a few more steps to hit her cane to a bus stop sign.

“Tasha,” she tips her head.

“You two know each other?” Steve asks.

“Yes,” Tasha starts but is quickly silenced by Callisto.

“It’s the past.” She continues to the door. Tasha looks as if to add something then Callisto continues. “Tell Coulson he owes me a phone call at least.”

“Um,” the silence speaks more than words.

“When?”

“Before the battle of New York.” Natasha informed her.

“I see.” She breathes deep to collect herself. “Good seeing you, Natasha.” Then tilts her head to Steve. “Steve Rogers, now I know where I heard the name before. Be well.” She makes her way to her home. Steve turns to Natasha.

“You know her?”

“She’s Hawkeye.”

“I met Hawkeye. He’s a guy.”

“He’s the legacy of the name. She is the first.”

“What happened?”

“Operation went wrong. The villain took her assets. But SHIELD has been trying to help her.”

“You could of at least called her and told her.” Steve spoke with feeling.

“I’ve been busy.” Steve nods at her.

“See you later.” Rogers run in. Natasha shakes her head. Her life becoming so chaotic that she had forgotten the past, distant and recent.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

“Callisto, wait up.”

“Captain,” that had him pause in his gait. Then following her toward her door.

“Wait.”

“Yes captain.”

“Please, Steve… I just…” Callisto shakes her head. 

“Come in.” Steve followers her in. taking in the room he sees pieces of her past. A bow and quiver hanging on the wall. Then there is a stand and music scattered around a chair. Then the pile of books on the table.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks. So, Captain?”

“Hawkeye?”

“Not anymore.”

“Then who is the man I know as Hawkeye?”

“His name is William Brandt, he works for IMF.”

“IMF?”

“Impossible Mission Force. Different secret government branch. Great guy. Quick study.”

“So why? Sorry, um.”

“Want some lemonade?”

“Sure, thank you.” He sees a picture of her and Coulson smiling in fancy get up. “You’re the cellist that was going out with Coulson.”

“How??? Yeah.”

“You were together?”

“We had an off again on again relationship. We were married to our job though. Then this happened and I had to find a life. Phil still had SHIELD and duties. And the distance grew. It was hard to maintain. So we became friends who care for one another.” Steve watches as she reenters her living area like a pro. Steve moves to reach for a glass. “Don’t,” he pauses. “Let me set them down first before you grab yours.”

“Yeah, sure, sorry.” Callisto smiles. Steve smiles back. “Thank you,” he retrieves his glass from the table. “Welcome. So tough mission?”

“Glad I don’t get sea sick.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It had it’s moments.”

“Any mission with Nat does at that.” Callisto sits down in a rocker by the couch.

“Tasha told me that SHIELD is trying to repair your eyesight.”

“They tried but it is still experimental.”

“So it doesn’t work?”

“Not yet. So what can I really do for you?”

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime.”

“What about the SHIELD agent who is pretending she is a nurse?”

“Wait, what? She’s a SHIELD agent?”

“You can tell by her walk. Also I’m great with voices. Her’s I know. Peggy’s niece.”

“Peggy? Peggy Carter?”

“One of the original heads of SHIELD, yeah.” She sips her drink. “You didn’t know.”

“Apparently I’m not as observant as I once was.”

“New era, new techniques.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about it. I had to look with new eyes.” She smiles at him. Steve smiles at her. It’s nice to just talk and be normal. Not be an icon. To just be Steve.

“So do you play with an orchestra?”

“Sometimes, there is a small quartet that I joined. We play on a corner every once in a while.”

“Is that where you where before here?”

“Yes.” She tilts her head to the left. Watching her Steve can see her listening for something. Remaining quiet he waits for her to continue. Then her eyes meet his. He sees how blue they are. The color of an ocean at calm with shining sunrays.

“Someone is in your apartment.” Steve stands at the ready. She backs up yet stands. Her hand reaches beside her for a katana that Steve didn’t know was beside her. Nodding to him he understands. She may be blind but she is still SHIELD and a warrior.

Following his footsteps Callisto proceeds behind Steve to his apartment. There is music playing. The nurse had stepped out as they came up the stairs.

“Callisto.”

“Agent.” Steve watched the nurse face freeze looking at her. Then they proceeded into Steve’s room. There they found Fury. Looking at Callisto, Fury smiles.

“Good to see you.”

“Sorry I can’t say the same.”

“You’ll see.” Steve looks between the two spies. Then bullets bombard the room. Steve grabbed Callisto shielding her.

“Sniper.”

“I got him.” Steve moved after the assassin.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Tasha comes into the SHIELD hospital.

“Don’t do this to me Nick.” Callisto is standing close to Steve. He has a hand on her shoulder as she is leaning against the glass. Inside her head only imagining what is going on. Having seen war before. Having seen friends die. Only imagining what had happened to Coulson. Reaching out her hand she reaches out for Tasha. Her friend grabs her hand holding it tightly for support. Feeling like old times. Then the flat line declares through the air. The inevitable has happened.

A strong arm pulls Callisto in. Then the smell of ginger. Bodies had huddled together. Moving her hand up. Callisto felt Natasha before her. Natasha gripped Callisto tightly. Then a childish voice.

“This can’t be happening.”

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Steve watches as Natasha collapsed for a moment into Callisto and him. The women welcoming a strong hug. Then they parted as if nothing had happened. Watching the women he wondered how hard they have to be to just bury things and move on. Yet when Marie Hill moved from the observation room, Widow followed.

“I should go. You are going to be busy and I’ll get in the way.” Steve stops her from leaving. He looks at her.

“What do you think on all of this?” Callisto shakes her head.

“I don’t know. But what I do know is. Don’t trust anybody. Keep what you know to yourself. And be careful.” Her hands move up to touch his face. He lets her as she maps him out. “You are very handsome.”

“Your handsome as well.” He wanted to take it back but she just smiles at him.

“Keep me posted.” Callisto did not go out the way that the others went she went down another corridor.

Steve went to where he found Tasha standing over Nick’s body.

“Callisto leave?”

“Yeah she, yeah.”

“So is she your type?” Steve wanted to smile but is self-conscious with a dead friend in the room.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Then things went from bad to worst. Being accused of treason. Finding out about Zola. His best friend being the Winter Soldier. Then gaining an ally with a falcon. Finding out that Fury faked his death. Destroying the helicarriers. Saving Bucky.

“On your left.” Steve groans to Sam. Sam smiles. Then Steve sees it. There is a foil balloon with a Captain America SHIELD on it. Detached below is a card and a CD case. Attempting to reach for it he groans.

“Let me,” Sam moves to give Steve his gifts. “I’ll tell the nurse to give you a moment.” Steve nods as he smiles at the balloon. Opening the card he see a message on the inside.

**_Dear Steve,_ **

**_You saved the world, again. Sorry I could not assist. Natasha filled me in. Glad you’re safe and alive. You missed out on my show. Shame on you. Here is a recording of it for you. #4 has my solo. Sorry, I can’t be there right now but I have been asked to go on a slight music tour. I’ll call you when I get a chance. Get better Captain. The world needs you._ **

**_See you soon._ **

**_Love Callisto_ **

Steve could only smile.

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

Callisto during the time of Steve saving the world had gone on with her blind life. She was listening to the news of lies. Natasha told her about Bucky. That he is the man who shot her and killed the scientist. That he was the one who nabbed Callisto and let the scientist play and take her eyes.

So she called in a favor. Needing to keep busy.

Intermission she calls someone.

“Hey Will, it’s Callisto.”

“Hey. How are you doing?” William Brandt picked up the phone. When he wasn’t busy being Hawkeye he went back to IMF.

“Not to bad. I need your eyes.” She hears a grunt before,

“Sure.” She smiles at the man who is the master marksman. A very well endowed replacement.

“I’m looking for Bucky Barnes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, can you do that for me.” Will is the one you call in to find the needle in a haystack in 30 seconds.

“Aren’t you playing today?”

“Between a set. Please Will.”

“Sure, I’ll call you when I get something.”

“And Hawkeye,” she can see him smile. “Be safe out there.”

 

**/Shine A Light/**

 

The show doesn’t end with a finale. It ends with alarms and people running outside to see the three massive airships blow each other up and crash to the ground. Through all the chaos, she makes her way home.

Then Will gives her a call

Walking someplace new is unknown territory. Try doing it with the lights off. People are mindful but still rude. Parents have forgotten to teach their kids manners. Entering the exhibit with Will in her ear she lets him guide her to where Bucky is.

Surprised that the man went searching for his past. Guess with Hydra gone he can be himself again.

Bam, into the glass of Bucky Barnes memorial. People ignore. A few turn but he. He steps over to see her.

“Are you alright?”

“Glass, fun.” Reaching up she lets her fingers glide over the etched words. “Can you read it for me.” He does. Obliging her. But she can hear the emotion in his voice. “Thank you, Bucky.” She reaches for him as he gets the shock.

“Who are you?”

“A former SHIELD agent. Also someone you turned over to scientist.” He stares at her.

“What did they do?”

“They took my eyes.”

“I…”

“Come with me.”

“Why should I?”

“It’s the polite thing to do when a blind woman ask for help.” Bucky doesn’t move as she reaches for his elbow. Bucky can only maneuver them through the crowd away from people. Looking at her she doesn’t seem afraid of him. But what else did she have to lose.

“What do you want?”

“Just talk. And also give you what you want, answers.”

 

**/Shine A Light/**

**THE END**

 

3/21/14 starter/ ORIGINAL PROMPT

 

Clint is blind and has nano genes trying to heal her eyes.

She is the cellist that Phil was talking about.

But hasn’t been heard from in two years.

They never farther than a couple of dates but he died.

Tasha is an agent and hasn’t seen Callisto in a while.

 


	2. Light the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after CA: Winter Soldier. During Avengers - Age of Ultron, Through CA: Civil War. Written before Black Panther came out. Starts right where I left Chapter 1 in 2015.

Light the Way  
By Wolfa Moon

*LTW*

Callisto held on tight as Bucky maneuvers them out of the Smithsonian.  
“Slow down.” She felt shade from the sun then her body slammed against a wall.  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Callisto Barton, yours is James Buchannan Barnes.”  
“Are you Hydra?”  
“I’m not. I was a Shield assassin and a deprogrammer.”  
“And you are here to help me.” He takes in her features for any tells of lies.  
“I’m here because I can help you.”  
“You’re Shield.” He grunts out at her.  
“I’m not. But I can help you but you have to decide.”  
“Why should I trust you?”  
“Don’t, but if you ever not want to be controlled by Zhelaniye. I can help.” Bucky grips tighten at the first word that led to the Soldier. “Or should I continue.” Bucky releases her. “Thank you, so?”  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Our plane leaves in 3 hours.”  
“You knew I would say yes?” She smiles disarmingly at him.  
“Well technically you said fine. But what option do you really have?”

*LTW*

He felt like he was back in the chair. The machine was rumbling to life. No. He clenches his hands. Something clamps his hand down. The back of the chair slammed into his head. The tugging on his ear is new.  
“Easy kitten.” Opening his eyes he looks out the window of the airplane. Looking to his left he spys his new blind friend. She has her hands rubbing circles on his wrist and behind his ear.   
“Is that why you put me by the window?”  
“It’s PTSD. And I did so, that I can be a buffer.”  
“I don’t think you can take me.”  
“I don’t have to.” She smiles putting her headphones back on. True she knew the first word. Then he just watches her. Callisto has been calm the whole time she is with him. He was worried that people would recognize him. Yet the government is busy handling the overflow of evacuating citizens. And people mostly kept an eye on her as she swung her cane back and forth. Then when she handed him a passport with his picture on it he looked at her shocked. But she just walked through security.  
“How do you know the words?” She lifts the headphones off her ears.   
“When this?” She raises her hand before her face. “You pulled me in but you began to get kind of stiff and unresponsive. So they spoke your trigger words and well I memorized. I think they forgot they blinded me not make me deaf.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not you, and we are going to fix this.”  
“Why you?”  
“Who else is going to do it?” She hands him her headset. “We have 3 more hours till we land. This is a history book. Catch up.”

*LTW*

Their plane landed in Greece. A man Callisto knew picked them up outside the airport  
“Ah my good friend. So good to have you home again.” She gives the man a big hug. “Oh and with a man on your shoulder. Very nice.”  
“Thanks Yasif. This is James. We need the next available troller to Romania.”  
“I can do better.” He smiles at them both. “Kashmir is traveling through here.”  
“Excellent. I’ll have to work on my rune work.”  
“Good. Good, James, please come with me. We can get you ready.” Looking to Callisto he follows the jovial man. She gets into Yasif’s car. James scans the area before feeling her tug on his hand to get in. Entering they are off.

*LTW*

James looks up at Mt. Olympus. Yasif gave them a room in an apartment not far from his restaurant. Bucky is standing watch at the window when she orders him to,  
“Sit down.”  
“Why?”  
“We should start sooner than later to get you not to respond to Hydra’s beck and call.” Nodding to her wisdom he takes a seat. He watches as she moves her hands to the chair and sits in front of him. “Am I facing you?” Bucky leans forward to turn the chair to face him. He smiles at his handy work. “Ready?”  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
“Zhelaniya, rzhavyy,” Bucky can feel himself tense. “Semnadtsat’, Rassvet.” His hands grip the chair tight. “Pech’, Devyat’.”   
“Stop.”  
“Dobroserdechnyy.” He can’t trust her. He can’t. She knows the words. “Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu.” The arms on the chair break. He can’t trust her. She’s Hydra. She’s going to use him. “Odin.” He shakes his head. “Koshka.” He stands from his chair ready to hit her. Yet stops.  
“Koshka?” He stills.  
“Kitten.”  
“I know what the word means.”  
“Good.”  
“But you…”  
“Still think I’m Hydra and am going to use you as a weapon.” She shakes her head and stands up. “This is not an instant cure all. You still responded to the words. But we replace them.”  
“That is you plan. How do you know it will work?”  
“Natasha.” She moves to the kitchen. “We’ll have some tea. Do this again. Then go for a walk.” James had no clue what to make of her.

*LTW*

He was lying in bed resting when the words began to be spoken again. Feeling himself tense he listened obediently. Waiting for the pain if he did not submit. For James Barnes to be locked away behind the Winter Soldier.  
“Koshka.” The spell broke. He woke to see Callisto standing by the window. The moonlight was basking over her. Her fingers dancing in the curtain. Looking almost like she was playing an instrument. Then he heard it, music. Getting out of the bed he moves to the window.  
“Yasif, is getting us passports for Romania. Kashmir should be here tomorrow to take us for a trip.” Her hands still play in the curtain.  
“What are you getting out of this?” she smiles.  
“I’m helping a friend.”  
“Do I know this friend?”  
“He’s a mutual friend.” His memories flash to a rooftop. The moonlight gleaming off of her hair and eyes wide in shock. “James?” Her hand is touching his arm.  
“How can you stand to be near me? After what I did?”  
“I don’t let it dictate who I am. I am Callisto Barton, I am who I am and I am great at that.”  
“That’s you mantra.”  
“Some days.”

*LTW*

Callisto says the words again as they leave Greece. It’s getting better. The truck jostles to a stop with the extra weight of a gypsy wagon hitched behind. Exiting the backseat, their host comes over.  
“Don’t carry your cane here. Stay near the wagon.” Kashmir voiced to Callisto as she moves to the purse holding her folded cane. James stands beside her. “You,” Kashmir points to James. “protect her.”  
“I can take care of myself.” Kashmir straightens the scarf on Callisto’s head.  
“I know. But he protects you as you protect him. Be safe my Hawk.” She walks off to attend to something.  
“She cares for you.” James observes.  
“We’ve been friends a long time.” She feels the jacket that Bucky was given. Her hand finds the crook of his arm. “So how bad do I look?”  
“You look nice.”  
“Charmer.”  
“Do you trust her?”  
“She’s helped me out in the past and I her.” Bucky looks over as Kashmir talked with another group in another truck. “Don’t worry. She’ll get us across.”  
“I don’t like it.”  
“You don’t know what you like.” It was true. He had sat yesterday with an apple and an orange for an hour before Callisto came along and took the orange from his hand. Now she hands him a plum. James stands there staring at it. “It’s good.” Biting into it he watches her feel along the carvings on the wagon. It’s weird to be out in the open. Actually to be free and looking with his own eyes. Then there is the soldier inside calculating how quickly he can get over to the group of people and how to dispose of them all. “Eat your plum.” She moves to the back door of the wagon. Following her he sees her step up high and lower it slowly till she reaches the back platform. Then steps up. Her hands reaching out for the door. Moving quickly he opens it. “Thank you.”  
The inside is cozy and feels like a home. Or that is what he thinks. She makes her way to the bed.  
“We are going to have to hide during the border crossing.” Looking around the small home he wonders where. “You know you can talk.”  
“I know. But what am I to say.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m… James.” She raises an eyebrow. Everyone knew he was the Bucky to captain America. “The plum is good.”  
“Good.” The door opens to reveal Kashmir. “Hiding?”  
“Yes, they will look quickly. But we will be good.”  
“Let’s do this.” Kashmir goes to the storage area under the bed. She removes several boxes of cloths and blankets.  
“It is going to be tight.”  
“Yeah,” Kashmir smiles at her sarcasm as she takes Callisto’s hand.  
“You will be alright. Just breath.” Callisto moves in first. Her friend then turns to James. “You’re next. “ James looks at the small compartment. “Hurry. And no funny business.” She calls into the compartment.  
“No fun.” Callisto calls back. The boxes are placed back in. They are extremely close. The truck begins to move.  
“Can you believe I use to like confining places.”  
“Not anymore?”  
“Not since this eternal cage.” He understands her eyes are gone yet she seems so normal. That she accepts.   
“If I put you in that cage. Why are you help…” Realizing she would give the same answer again. “I captured you. Then they put me under while you were there. How did you escape?” She shudders at the memory.  
The darkness, the sounds explosion, the feeling of heat.   
“Natasha.”

*LTW*

“Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, senadtsat, rassvet, pech’, devyat’, dobroserdechnyy, vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, zi-ma, koshka.”  
Bucky opened his eyes to see Callisto sitting before him. They had crossed the border into Romania. Both breathing a sigh of relief at being let out of their saving cage. He had watched how Kashmir always kept a hand on her. How she didn’t want to let her go. Then he flashed to when he grabbed her.   
She was wearing a brightly colored dress. A scarf around her neck and a violin case on her back. The case holding her weapon. There was music playing. She was dressed in the cloths of… her cloths were like Kashmir’s. she was returning to them but never made it.   
“How do you feel?”  
“Hungry.” She smiles.   
“Alright,” she grabs her folded cane. She had learned the layout of the top floor apartment. Moving she puts her scarf on and get her purse. Making it to the door she stops. “Coming?” James had watched her go through the routine many times.   
He steps close to her as she unfolds the cane. She can feel his presence. How could she not?  
“I had a … a memory.” She tilts her head down to listen. “I saw you walking down the street with a violin on your back. You were wearing a dress. It was the night I captured you.”  
“Yes.” Voice low. She opens the door. James takes the cane from her hands. Folding it he places it in her pocket book.  
“I’ll be your cane today.”  
“You don’t owe me anything.” He owed her something.  
“Liar.” She smiles. He always called her out as she called him out. “Callisto, what do you want?”  
“I..” There were a lot of things she wanted. Yet right no, “pizza. I want pizza.”  
“Pizza it is.”   
Bucky always watched her. It was to learn who she is. Then there are the moments he learns something but she hides it. Like right now they are waiting for their pizza and she is swaying to the music being played by a street performer. Her fingers dancing. Seeing her do it over and over gain.   
One time she was done sweeping but sat with the broom and looked to be playing.  
Holding her close as they wait for their pizza. Her fingers playing music on his arm. Finally seeing her tells. Her fingers use to hold a weapon. Yet there is also the instrument of music. Then looking around to see the street performer. Their funds were beginning to run dry.  
“What is it? Trouble?” She holds his arm tight.  
“No, just listening to the music.”  
“Ne needs to tune his violin.”  
“Sounds good.” She smiles. Then the lady calls them to tell them their food is ready. Finding a place to sit they eat.  
“What do you play?”  
“Huh?”  
“Your fingers always move. What instrument do you play?”  
“If you answer my questions. I’ll answer yours.”  
“I like the plums. The apples are okay. “  
“Cello. But I can also play the violin.” She takes a bite. “What have you been writing?” he looks up at her. She had brought several books for them to read and there were some blank books. “I’m glad you are using them. That is what they are for.”  
“You knew I would use them.”  
“Natasha needed to clear her head. She knew names and dates. Mission success or compromised. Yet it helped to get her memories straight.”  
“it’s the Same. I remember missions as the soldier. But then there are memories. There is Steve and fighting in the war. There is when I captured you. And I can remember you screa….” Her hand finds his and she squeezes.   
“I remember too. But we either remember and grow stronger or we let the dark consume us and be stuck in that moment for the rest of our lives. Sure I’m in the dark but I still move. Feel against surfaces and find my way.”  
“Just not through glass.”  
“I knew it was there. But I had to get your attention.”  
“Heck of a way to get it.”  
“Yet here we are.” She finishes her pizza. James smiles at her. This feels normal. The way life should be. Walking around town with a girl on your elbow. Eating at a corner café. Enjoying the moment. Stopping outside their abode.  
“Say the words.” She moves her head so she is facing him.  
“Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, senadtsat, rassvet, pech’, devyat’, dobroserdechnyy, vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, zi-ma, koshka.”  
“YA tvoy zemlevladelets.” She smiles. “Change the next one to Callisto.”  
“Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, senadtsat, rassvet, pech’, devyat’, dobroserdechnyy, Callisto, Zi-ma, Koshka.”  
“YA tvoy zemlevladelets.”  
“You’re getting better.”  
“Thank you.”

*LTW*

It was almost midnight. James watched her sleep. He could sleep but it is hard for him. Can’t control what he remembers. Stepping out, he jumps buildings till he gets to the shop he wants to go shopping at. The music storeowner sat behind his store smoking a cigarette.  
“I thought you were going to be a no show.”  
“I had to wait till she was sleep.”  
“A present.” He goes inside to bring out a violin case. “It is not the best. But…”  
“Does it sound well?”  
“Yes, yes.”  
“Good.” Bucky hands over the money.  
“Does she need sheet music?”  
“Maybe later.” Bucky moves off back into the night.  
Entering the apartment he stops. She is sitting at the kitchen table. A knife being twirled with her fingers on the table surface.  
“So where did you go?” He sets the violin case silently by the door.  
“Would you believe me if I said for a run?”  
“Yes, but I wish you would tell me. We are in this together.”  
“I wanted to.”  
“James..” she stands moving toward him. Her hand out in front of her. He takes it. “I am lost here.” He hears the lack of confidence in her voice. Also to realize she needs him now as much as he needs her to not be the soldier.  
“Can we talk about this in the morning?” Lowering her head she nods. Bucky can smell the shampoo in her hair.  
“Yes.” She pulls him toward the mattress on the floor. “Let’s get some sleep.”

*LTW*

Bucky wakes to see Callisto sleeping at the table. They had only shared the bed in extreme situations. But then the other would end up with a blade to the throat. Moving toward her he picks up the violin he left by the door. Sitting in front of her he sees her headphones in. She trust him enough to wake her in an emergency.   
Setting the case on the table he just watches her.  
“Stop starring.” He nods. “Are you nodding?”  
“Yes.” Her hand pulls the buds from her ears and turns off her iPod. Her hands moving out to the water bottle she had left there in the night. Yet her hand does not brush up against the bottle. It hits the edge of something. Her fingers glide along the edge. “This is new.”  
“It’s for you.”  
“I didn’t get you anything.” She has given him so much. Sure he could have probably been fine on his own. But the words no longer bother him. They do but not like they should. Excited, he opens the case.  
“Play for me.” Maneuvering it out, she began a piece he never heard before but it was beautiful. She seemed to dance with the violin. No eyes are needed for this. The music is wonderful. Then it ends. “That was amazing.”  
“Think I can give that street player some competition.”  
“Hands down.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome.”  
“We need to go food shopping.” It was true. They went out every other week for food shopping. Each taking turns in cooking. Mostly getting fruit form the market.

*LTW*

They had just finished their shopping when everything began to become loud and people were voicing concerns with Sakovia. The term Avengers got thrown around. There are video feeds of what is going on.  
“James, tell me.”  
“Steve is there, fighting.”  
“Are they okay?”  
“Okay?” There isn’t much footage of on the ground action. But then Sakovia is flying. The broadcaster’s voice is trembling with shock.  
“Is it really flying?”  
“Yes, there is a huge ship getting the refuges.”  
“Shield.” She states. She holds the groceries tight in her hand but the other tightens around Bucky’s waist. The touch grounding her in this moment. Bucky places his metal arm around her. The reporter is trying to give them details. Then there is cell phone footage showing robots fighting the avengers. The Hulk smashing. Then the city begins to plummet. People are screaming around them because some scientist voiced if it falls and impacts it could be a world-ending event. James holds her tighter to him. He was trying to control who he is but then to see it could be all for nothing.  
Then there is cheering and people shouting. The city is breaking up. The Avengers had saved them. Somebody hugs Callisto then bounces onto James. It was great to be alive. The town seemed to celebrate. They just needed to get out of there.   
Inside their apartment, James began to put things away. Callisto moves slowly into their abode. Once everything is away he turns toward her.  
“Are you alright?” She stands still as if looking a million miles away. “Callisto?”  
“I need to make a phone call.”  
“We can’t.”  
“I need…” She steps back. “I need to make a phone call.” She steps back till she hits the wall. James comes close to her. We can’t, wasn’t going to answer the need.  
“Who do you need to call?”  
“Um.. My brother.. I need to…” She begins to fumble but James grabs her and holds her close. “We could be doing this for nothing. And no one would know.”  
“This is not for nothing. Do you think this is nothing? Say the words. Say them and I am not their soldier, I am yours.” She leans into him. This is solid, real. This is what they need. Her fingers reach her face and she kisses him on the cheek.  
“Thank you, James.” James can only lean into her. His forehead rubbing against hers. Sure he had seen his fair share of women and seen more of her than he should. The only girl he would allow near him. Then realizing he had been guarding her from other men. Had seen some try to strike a conversation with her but cock blocked them, A glare and taking of her hand. They are all they have in the world right now, in this moment. And they could have been dead today. He kissed her forehead. They are close but they are not, not. They have a mission.  
“We should move on to another city.” She speaks into his chest. Her hands holding onto him.  
“Do you think that is best?”  
“We’ve been here to long.”  
“And you need to make a phone call.” Which would burn their location if anyone was listening and tracing.

*LTW*

“Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, senadtsat, rassvet, pech’, devyat’, dobroserdechnyy, Callisto, Zi-ma, Koshka.”  
“YA tvoy zemlevladelets.” She leans into him as they walk the streets of Bucharest. They have become closer. Not sleeping together close but besties close. Moving to the city gave them more avenues to hide.  
She had made her call to Brandt AKA Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. He was wounded again and spending time with his sister who the others thought was his wife. An old lie. He had taken in a girl with powers to help her find some semblance. The Hawkeye trait of picking up strays.   
The conversation was short but needed. Both their worries abated.  
James watched as she performed song after song on her violin. People passing them by. Stopping to listen and pay their respects. It was a living. He remained her soldier and stopped those from taking advantage of her. The street urchins began to learn not to mess with the blind violinist for her guardian had kicked their butts, hard.  
The bombing had happened while he was buying fruit. It was a memory of her getting to know what he liked. A plum. Then people began to look at him. Sure he wore a hat to cover his features. Then he saw the newspaper, which is a lie.   
Grabbing it he heads to collect Callisto. She is in the middle of a song when he approaches.  
“We need to go.”  
“What? What happened?” He grabs her case and they move. “James?”  
“Somebody who looked like me bombed the Sakovia meeting.”  
“What? This is a trap.”  
“Yes.”  
They make it to the stairwell of their home. He maneuvers her into an alcove on the first floor.  
“Stay here.”  
“James?” He holds her in his hands. Taking a deep breath.  
“Please. I’ll be back for you. If not.”  
“I’ll make a call. James,” She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek. “Be safe. And remember.”  
“YA tvoy zemlevladelets.” She smiles but moves back as he makes his way upstairs. It was a safeguard. He would go first. Give the all clear. Then safe to come home.  
Callisto cringes at the beginning of gunfire. The sound of soldiers being thrown hard against walls. She hears Steve’s voice scold James. There is breaking glass.  
Making her way out of the building she walks slowly away form the mayhem. The tubes are not far from there. Moving slowly she pulls a phone from a pocket. She makes a phone call.  
“Brandt.”  
“William.”  
“Callisto, where are you?” There is concern since Bucky supposedly bombed the accords.  
“Compromised. I need to be extracted and taken to where ever they are taking James.”  
“I’m retired form the avengers.”  
“William. . Please.” Her heart speaking through her voice. One of her strays is hurt and needs her help.  
“I’ll call Nat. How do you know you need transport?”  
“Steve is here.”  
“Understood. I’ll be there myself to drop you off.”

*LTW*

Inside the Berlin building, Tony hands Steve a pen to sign the accords. Steve starts when people began to holler and speak in different languages quickly from out in the hallway. This little base of operations didn’t leave must to be concealed.  
“I don’t care if I don’t have clearance. You will remove your hands from me.” Steve sets down the pen that Tony gave to him. Tony forgotten. Sure he wasn’t going to like what he was going to be told anyway. Moving from the room he opens the doors to the hallway.  
“Callisto?”  
“Steve! We need to talk.” Steve pushes the guards off her. Grabbing her hand, he pulls Callisto into the room where everyone is gathered.  
“She can’t be in her, sir.” A guard followed them into the security room.  
“She’s alright.” Everett Ross moves in. “You are in an awful lot of trouble young lady.” She removes herself from Steve. Swinging her cane out she makes sure she taps his foot.  
“Add me to your list. James is not responsible.” He huffs at her words. She tilts her head to listen to him. Steve stands guard behind her. Tony moves to the door to listen. Natasha moves in too to talk.  
“And you have proof.” She smiles.  
“We have been in Bucharest since Sakovia fell.”  
“And I am to take the word of a blind person.” Ross wants to laugh.  
“No,” she takes a dangerous step into his personnel space. “You are so suppose to trust a field operative who saved your ass on more than one occasion.” He calls over her shoulder to the guards.  
“Keep her with Rogers and Wilson. We have an interrogation to perform.” He moves off from her. Steve comes up beside her.  
“Callisto.” She moves her hand to find the notch of his arm. Steve becomes her cane guiding her into the glass conference room. Moving her to a seat. Rogers, and Wilson take seats.  
“So you’ve been with Bucky?”  
“You’ve been saving the world.” Callisto tilts her head to the side. “I’m sorry to hear about your aunt.” Agent 13 stops as she moves into the room.  
“I miss your playing.” She hits a button and they can hear the man begin to question Bucky. Then the power goes out.  
“Stay here.” Steve commands. Callisto sits in the darkness. Hearing people run around in a panic. Getting up she finds the door. Natasha is there to block her. She had escorted Callisto into the building but not much was said after she abandoned Callisto to get back inside the room they are in now.  
“Long time no see.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“What are you doing, signing the accords?” She accuses. “Take me to James.”  
“He’s dangerous.”  
“No. I’ve been working with him.” Nat stops. “Yes.” Answering the unvoiced question. Helping fix James as she did with her. Nat begins to lead her. It was why they worked so well together.

*LTW*

Steve goes down to the chamber that is holding Bucky. The man is screaming words at him over and over again. James just grins at the man.  
“He’s Hydra.” Bucky screams to Steve. Steve grabs the man and holds him while the security comes in to collect the interrogator.  
“It should have work,” He screams as he is being carried away.  
“Bucky?”  
“Hi Steve. Can I see Callisto?” Steve looks over to see Sam. Sam nods before heading off.  
“Bucky?”  
“Callisto. I need her here.”   
“Do you know me?” Bucky smirks at him.  
“Your mother’s name is Sarah. You use to wear newspaper in your shoes.” Steve smiles.  
“You can’t read that in a museum.”  
“Just like that.” Sam voices as he helps Nat guide Callisto in. James jolts on his restraints as she makes her way toward him. She passes Steve. Moving slowly to the cage.  
“How many steps?”  
“12.” Counting with her hand out she hits the glass. “Say the words.”  
“Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, senadtsat, rassvet, pech’, devyat’, tah-VAH-risch, Callisto, Zi-ma, Koshka.”  
“YA tvoy zemlevladelets.” Bucky visibly relaxes at their routine. “Thank you.”   
Then all hell breaks loose. Guards pour into the room. Steve moves backing up to shield Callisto. Sam moves to stand with Steve. The guards divide as Ross moves into the room.  
“I suggest you leave the room Mr. Rogers.”  
“He’s innocent.”  
“I can’t take the word of a blind person.”  
“And if I had proof.” Callisto moves so she is standing beside Steve. She is not afraid to fight.  
“Go ahead.”  
“YouTube. Blind street violinist. Bucharest. I’m sure you’ll come up with something from the share generation.”  
“We’ll look into that. Detain her.” Guards move upon her. Steve begins to push at the guards. James starts pounding on the glass. Sam is in front of her pushing her near the glass box. At the glass cracking they all freeze.  
“James, STOP!” He does at her words. “It’s okay.”  
“You knew this would happen?”  
“I knew I would be questioned. It’s going to be fine.” She kissed her hand and places it on the glass. James put his hand over it. “Now sit down. I’ll be back soon.” He sits back down and the guns lower.  
“Ms. Barton, if you please.” Ross voices to her. Stepping back she tilts her head.  
“Steve?”  
“Here.”  
“Where is my cane?”  
“I got yah,” Sam hands her, her cane. Steve comes over to maneuver her hand to his elbow.  
“Steve,” James calls. Steve stops. “Keep her safe.” Steve nods. The guards wait till they are out of the room to point their guns back at the cage.

*LTW*

Ross stands beside an open another door slightly down and across from where they just where. Guessing this is the interrogation wing of this building.  
“If you please. Mr. Rogers, you can wait out here.”  
“I don’t think so.” Callisto maneuvers her hand from his grip. Stepping forward. “Callisto?”  
“I’ll be fine. Won’t I Everett?”  
“Of course.”  
“Going to interrogate me yourself?”  
“I thought it best.” She takes Ross’ arm. “Go be with James. I’ll be fine.”  
“If you say so.” She smiles before walking into the room with Everett.  
“Your YouTube video pans out. You were in Bucharest with the Winter Soldier.”  
“No, I was with James.” She corrects him.  
“You. You were reprogramming him.” He does his laugh, again.  
“Rehabilitating him. It’s one of my many talents.”  
“And evading border patrol.”  
“I was an operative before this happened.”  
“Which he helped cause?”  
“The winter soldier did that, not James.”  
“The man we have in custody is still screaming about, ‘the words should have worked.’”  
“Seems like a man with a plan but didn’t expect me.”  
“No one ever does.” She smiles at his words. Ross becomes a little more relaxed. “You know this is not a easy situation you put me in.”  
“You’ve had me in a few prickly conditions of your own.”  
“So what should I do?”  
“What you always do. Play by the rules you see fit on how you see them. But since I can’t see well they could go anywhere.”  
“He’s not responsible for the bombing, is he?”  
“No.”  
“Why would someone do that?”  
“To divide the avengers.”  
“And how do you gather that.”  
“I read the news and Clint informed me on my ride here. Half are on Steve’s side and the other are on Stark’s.”  
“And where is Barton now?”  
“He learned that one of his kids is being grounded.” Ross could read into that whatever way he wanted. Nat informed Clint that Wanda was contained at their New York facility.   
“So you believe this is a play to divide them?”  
“It’s working isn’t it.” Ross had to agree to that. Stark and Romanoff had been very helpful during this while Rogers and Wilson stood apposed.   
“So what should I do?”  
“You’re in charge. But if I were you I would dig deeper on this guy and what he wanted. Even let me have a shot at him.”  
“You want to interrogate him?”  
“I’m blind. Does not mean you can’t observe his responses.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Fine then. Take me back to James.”  
“Just like that I am suppose to let you in with him.”  
“If you want him to cooperate, yes.” She shakes her head. “You are not that dumb to let my relationship with him not be of use to you.” A bargaining chip.  
“Shall we,” he stands. She moves to step with him. Arriving outside the door on Ross’ elbow.  
“I’ll take her from here.”  
“And who are you?” She questions to the new voice.   
“This is prince, King T’Challa of Wakanda.” Everett informs her.  
“I see.” She bows her head. “An honor.” T’Challa had heard about the blind woman who had calmed the killer. Didn’t believe it till she bowed to his bodyguard. “I’m not aimed at you am I?”  
“No, but Miljae appreciated, I bet.”  
“You need a bodyguard? If what I heard about you is true then I am in way more trouble and the honor must go to her as well.” She steps from Everett with her hand out. T’Challa guides her hand to the crook of his arm. “I am sorry for your lose but James did not do it.”  
“And we should believe you why?”  
“Because your father was a good man and knew who a true person is. That they are many things but what they show in that moment is them yet can be different in the next.”  
“You knew my father?”  
“I wasn’t always blind. And Wakanda is beautiful place to visit.”   
“I see.”  
“Better than I can.” The prince has to chuckle at her. Here she is surrounded by warriors of Wakanda and not afraid to be brash. It was a breath of fresh air while everyone seemed to bow to his every whim. To keep up relations. Keep the peace.  
They make it to where they are containing James. Sam is standing outside the door.  
“He’s not talking.” Sam informs her as she approaches the door.  
“Why should he?” T'Challa moves into the room with Callisto on his elbow.  
“What is you name?” A man repeated over again. Rogers huff from beside the man.  
“His name is James Buchannan Barnes. Don’t you know your history?” Callisto disturbs the silence of the room. They step behind the interrogator.  
“He is suppose to respond.” She turns to the prince, king.   
“ask him your questions.” T’Challa steps away from her to stand in front of the desk to look at the captive. The proud king and warrior he is.  
“Did you kill my father?”  
“nNo,” James speaks looking at the king. “We were in Bucharest when it happened. Condolences for your lost.”  
“Then why did you run.”  
“They had a shoot to kill order on me. and I, I needed to give her time to get out of the danger zone.”  
“You ran because of her.”  
“I didn’t intend to be caught. But it was safer that way.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I am James Buchannan Barnes, just like she said. I was controlled by many evil fractions and known as the Winter Soldier. But I am not him.” His eyes travel to Callisto. “So can I be let out?”  
“Not likely.” The interrogator speaks. Then is wacked on the back of the head my Miljae.  
“Thank you.” Callisto tells her. “Get your ass out of here. Grown ups are talking.”  
“Ross will hear of this.”  
“Who do you think let us in here?” The man leaves the room. “Who’s in the room?” She voices to James.  
“The king, Steve, his friend, the Amazon.” She tilts her head.  
“Any guards as we entered.”  
“There were 6.” Miljae informed her.  
“This still does not feel right. If he played all this out for 10 minutes to talk to you. He had to have had a second play in place.” She moves and hits the table. Her hands finding paper and then under it a book, thee book.  
“That’s how he had the words.” James informs her. She lifts it up.   
“So is anybody going to read it?”  
“it’s in Russian.” She moves around the table banging the edge. Cursing under her breath as she moves toward the cage. “5 to your right then 6 to me.” nodding she does the counted steps. Opening the book she flips to a page. “There is so much here but he must have something. Want something.”  
“Your majesty,” she hands the book to him. “Take this to Wakanda keep it safe from the world.”  
“You seem to know my country very well.”  
“I know the black panther guards it the most.” He takes the book from her.  
“And I shall.”  
“You should leave before the croons come in and before something else happens.”  
“You think something will.”  
“I bet on it.” She bows her head toward him. “It was an honor to meet the King of Wakanda again. And it’s guardian.”   
They walk out.  
“What was that all about?” Sam asks stepping toward the trio remaining.  
“We need to get out of here.” She steps to Bucky’s cage her hands running along the edge till she finds it.  
“And where would we go?” Sam asks obvious questions again. She pulls a card from up her sleeve. The door unlocks. She steps back.  
“Where did you get that?” James asks stepping in front of her.  
“I’m a spy remember.” They share a smile. Steve looks shocked at how ease Bucky is talking to Callisto. Sure Bucky always got the girls. Steve had had a hard time getting one or finding one he would like to dance with. He thought he had found her but, this. James moves her hand to the crook of his arm. They move to Steve.  
James looks at Steve taking in the downcast eyes stuck on where Callisto and James are connected.  
“Our mutual friend?” James asks her.  
“Yes, there is a helicopter on the roof.”  
“A car would be less obvious.”  
“It’s a shield helicopter. It’s more than just simple. We should go.”  
“They’re not going to just let us go.” Steve voices.  
“I’m not asking permission.” Callisto voices.  
“We’ll be fugitives.” Sam voices his concern.  
“Fugitives or prisoners? That is what you will be. The world is still looking for the accords to be signed. You will still be under their rules. James will go to the raft. Never to be seen ever again. You, Falcon, will never fly. And Steve, say 'auf wiedersehen' to what you hold as the American way. They will never give you your shield. Don’t grunt about this. You know it is true. They will bury this and will be tossed aside.” Her emotions getting the better of her. To be useful one moment and the next, not. “So are we leaving?”  
“We have guards outside. Or, there were..” Sam informs them as he opens the door for them to get the hell out of there.  
“Let’s go.” Steve spoke not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. Reaching a hand out he knew the gesture to some women would grab it. Yet he seemed to forget. “Callisto, hand.” She puts her hand out and he takes it. Bucky staying close by her side. Steve smiles at the feel of her warm hand. He had only held it the once.  
The group moves down hallways meeting no resistance. This has them all on edge. Then as they approach the helipad there is one, Everett Ross.  
“Mr. Ross.”  
“Mr. Rogers. I see you will be taking our prisoner.”  
“He was falsely accused.” He nods then his eyes look to where Callisto is holding Bucky as a guide. Sighing he steps forward. They match his steps till they are a foot apart. Measuring up Bucky then looking to Callisto.  
“Are you sure you can do what you do?” she smiles at him.  
“Are you doubting my methods, Everett?”  
“Never.” Quickly replied. “The king wanted me to give you this.” Reaching out, Rogers lets go of her hand so she can extend it to Ross. He takes her hand. “Mr. Wilson, I suggest you get the bird ready.” Rogers nods to Sam at those words. The two superheroes standing like sentries. “Quite a group of friends you have.” He places the card in her hand.  
“You’re my friend too.”  
“Sorry I missed your performance.”  
“Sorry I’ll miss our quartet sessions.”  
“We’re even now.”  
“Yes.” Her hand glides up to touch Everett’s face. Hands gliding slightly over his facial features. “You should ask Donna out.” He smiles at her words. “Goodbye Everett.”  
“Good bye Callisto. Gentlemen, keep her safe.” Everett walks around them and down the hall.  
The trio moves toward the door.  
“What was that about?”  
“A debt paid.” Bucky places a hand on her head and holds it low until they are on the helicopter. Quickly he secure her in. Steve gets into the copilot seat  
“So where to?” Sam calls from the pilot seat. Callisto hands the card to Steve.  
“Here,” Steve says holding the card to Sam. Sam read the coordinates.  
“Are you sure we can trust her?”  
“Yeah.” Looking back to Callisto and James. “I’m positive.”

*LTW*

“I need to make a phone call.” Callisto informs through the internal microphone system.  
“No phone sweetheart.” Sam calls to her.   
“Then set the comms to frequency 11 and say the coordinates we are going. Little hawk to big Hawk.”  
“Repeat?”  
“No, once will do.”  
“Who’s that to?” Steve asks.  
“How many hawks do you know?” Steve nods. She moves in her seat. Bucky looks out the window. “What do you see?” James smiles and begins to describe the world passing by the windows.

**LTW*

“I think we may have trouble.” Sam speaks as they arrive at the coordinates. “Did you set us up?”  
“Mr. Wilson, you would make a terrible spy. Land.” Her voice stern, holding authority. Sam looks to Steve  
“It’s okay.”  
“Blind love.” Sam lands the helicopter. “I’ll keep the bird running.”  
“We won’t be needing it.” Callisto undoes some but gets lost. James moves to help get her out of the harness. “Don’t forget to bring the box.” Kicking the one in front of her. She begins to exit. James follows her. Steve and Sam watch as they approach the Shield craft. From around the side steps out Hawkeye and Scarlett Witch.  
“We won’t be needing this.” Steve informs the worried Sam proceeding to exit the helicopter. Sam shuts down the helicopter.  
“Clint.” Callisto voices as she gets closer with James leading her.  
“Little hawk.” She moves forward to his voice quickly. He meets her hugging her close. “Missed you.”  
“Sorry our last meeting was short. Did you?” Releasing her he smiles at the two women.  
“Wanda , I’d like you to meet my sister, Callisto?” Wanda stares at the woman before her. Sure there are similarities in the resemblance. Yet his other sister had more.   
“An honor to meet you. So are we ready to go?”  
“where are we going?” They almost all turn to Callisto who seemed to have this planned out.  
“Wakanda.”

*LTW*

Author Note: I began writing this before Black Panther came out. Amazing movie, a must see. I know people didn’t ask for this. But I needed it out there. Thank You for reading.   
tah-VAH-risch-friend  
-Callisto  
zi-ma - Winter  
Koshka - Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I began writing this before Black Panther came out. Amazing movie, a must see. I know people didn’t ask for this. But I needed it out there. Thank You for reading.   
> tah-VAH-risch-friend  
> -Callisto  
> zi-ma - Winter  
> Koshka - Kitten


End file.
